


The Next Adventure

by Pigzxo



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9759884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigzxo/pseuds/Pigzxo
Summary: Henry comes back to the hotel room with breakfast to find Blue and Gansey kissing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piratesPencil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesPencil/gifts).



Henry opened the door to the hotel room about to shout to announce himself when he heard the distinct sounds of Gansey and Blue kissing. Not that he minded. They had gone so long without kissing that every second where they were together and not kissing seemed like a goddamn miracle of self-control. Henry wasn’t sure how they’d done it. He probably would’ve risked death to kiss Blue in an instant. Or Gansey.

            Instead of announcing his presence, he decided to give them a little more time to themselves and closed the door quietly. He did his best to keep the paper takeout bags from crinkling while he tiptoed over to the desk. He set down their breakfasts and coffees, slid into the chair silently, and painstakingly slowly opened the bag to grab his Egg McMuffin.

            It quickly became clear that on Henry’s Scale of Bad Ideas (patent pending), letting Blue and Gansey continue to make out while he ate in silence ranked firmly between dressing Blue as a prostitute at his toga party and making Gansey his friend by inviting him into a hole in the ground. Except, those were also some of his best ideas, so he guessed he could deal with the absolutely ridiculous sounds they were making if it made them happy. He liked to see them happy. He liked to see them together. They really were quite a good couple, especially considering they’d spent the vast majority of their relationship cramped up in a crappy van and sharing beds in fancy hotels (Gansey insisted on using his family’s money for the hotel rooms and, even though Blue protested, Henry’d convinced her that forcing two Aglionby boys into an unknowable amount of motels would try even her impeccable patience). So he could let them kiss. That was something he could do.

            When he finished eating, they were still kissing. Henry glanced into the mirror on the wall to make sure they weren’t doing anything else on the bed, but it all checked out as perfectly innocent. They were just kissing, not even groping. In a way it was kind of cute.

            Henry looked away before it got creepy that he was watching, but then again maybe he’d passed creepy when he hadn’t announced his presence right away. Whatever. There was really nothing he could do about it now – other than exit the room really quietly and then stage his entrance... No. That was insane.

            He watched the clock as minutes ticked by. They really kind of needed to get on the road if they were going to make their next stop at a reasonable hour. True, he could give them until just before checkout and they’d still make it before midnight, but Blue liked to be curled up in bed by eleven if not sooner. He’d hate to be the reason she spent the next day grumpy just because he wanted to let them keep kissing. Blue would never, ever forgive him for that.

            Henry turned around in the chair and got to his feet. He walked to the end of the bed and kicked the mattress. They didn’t even flinch. “Hey,” he said. “Guys. We should get going.”

            No response.

            Sighing, Henry did something on Henry’s Scale of Bad Ideas that ranked as much worse than going outside in only a Madonna t-shirt and his boxers. He crawled up the length of the bed, pushed right in between the two lovebirds, and said, “You know I love you two, but if we don’t want Blue to kill us tomorrow, you’re gonna have to break it up.” He pushed them apart and lay down on his stomach between them. “I’m happy to stay here for as long as it takes.”

            “Like that’ll stop us,” Gansey said.

            Henry opened his mouth to protest – What were they going to do? Make out on top of him? – but then Gansey started to press kisses to his neck. He flicked his eyes towards Gansey and didn’t dare move.

            “Umm, buddy? What are you doing?”

            “You want me to stop?” Gansey murmured right into the shell of his ear and _fuck no he did not want Gansey to stop_ but what else was he supposed to say?

            He tried to respond but then Blue sidled up on his other side, her body pressing against his, and she started to stroke a hand through his hair. She pressed a kiss to his temple and then asked, “Are you okay?”

            “Yeah, fine,” Henry managed. He had a hard time hearing with the two of them breathing in his ears. “Just a little confused.”

            “Look at me,” Gansey said and Henry did. Gansey smiled, soft and nervous. “Blue and I have been talking and well... we kind of both _like you_ like you.”

            “You have a crush on me?”

            “Both of us do,” Blue said. Her fingers tucked the tag of his shirt under the collar and started to rub down his back.

            “We were wondering,” Gansey said, “if you might want to... be in a relationship with us?”

            Henry considered, staring into Gansey’s hazel eyes. Then he shrugged and rolled onto his back so he could see both of them. “Well, we kind of already are, aren’t we? We spend all our waking moments together, we sleep in the same room all the time, and we’re practically inseparable... I’d have to be a complete idiot to say no, wouldn’t I?”

            Blue leaned over and kissed him on the lips, his smile transferring to her lips. “No one ever said Aglionby boys weren’t idiots though.”

            “Fair,” Henry said. He pulled her down for another kiss, savouring the way she tasted, how simply and gently she kissed, like she was still afraid her lips might be poison. When they broke apart, he added, “But I’m no stereotypical Aglionby boy.”

            She groaned and rolled away.

            “What? What’d I say?”

            “She has this theory that all the worst Aglionby boys are the ones who say they’re not the worst Aglionby boys,” Gansey explained. His smile quirked upwards as he watched her bury her face in her hands. “Don’t worry though. She’s still with me and I’ve probably told her a hundred times that I’m not the worst Aglionby boy.”

            Blue groaned louder.

            Henry started to laugh. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m the worst, I know.”

            “Too late.” Blue hopped off the bed and readjusted her dress. Maybe there was some less PG stuff going on on the bed after all. She headed over to the desk, oblivious to the two boys watching her with love in their eyes, and grabbed the paper bag. “Must you always get McDonalds?”

            Henry shrugged. “Stop sending me on breakfast runs.”

            “Well, I will now that Gansey has someone else to make out with in the mornings.”

            Both boys started laughing and couldn’t stop. Blue shook her head at them, then started to gather their luggage. Henry turned his eyes to Gansey who, with a smile on his face, lit up like a night sky. He reached up to push brown hair from his forehead, ended up stroking his hand down the side of his face. Gansey caught his wrist, held his hand against his cheek. They leaned in at the same moment and started to kiss. And kiss. And kiss. Henry knew Gansey would kiss hungrily, kiss like a starving man, but he hadn’t expected the full force of that to be directed at him. He wondered how long Gansey had really gone without kissing the people he loved. He suspected it had gone on for a long time before he met Blue.

            A few minutes later, when they were thoroughly tangled together, Blue threw a pillow at them. “Let’s go,” she said. “Time’s wasting and the coffee’s getting cold.”

            “I hate cold coffee,” Gansey and Henry groaned at the same time.

            Blue smothered her laughter and offered her hands to pull them off the bed. They all stumbled to their feet, gathered their luggage, food and drinks, and then were on their way out the door towards the next adventure.


End file.
